galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plug Org
Plug Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Plug Org is (as his name applies) a plug-theme Org and is one of the two first Orgs (along with Turbine Org) to be fought by the Wild Force Rangers . He is one of two main villains of the pilot episode of Power Rangers Wild Force "''Lionheart". Plug Org is one of two first Orgs that attacked Turtle Cove and he a combined his attack with Turbine Org. He is also one of the first Orgs that Cole ever witnessed. He first rescued Turbine Org from the four Wild Force Rangers. They together defeated the rangers and retreated. Then the two orgs returned and attack the dam of Turtle Cove. There they encountered the five Wild Force Rangers (with Cole Evans joined in to be the Red Ranger) he fought with the Black, White and the new Red Ranger, but with the combine attack with Turbine Org, they nearly won. But the Red Ranger ordered the other Rangers to combine their weapons and form the Jungle Sword. Plug Org fought first the Rangers and he was finally destroyed by the Jungle Sword Savage Slash. Plug Org is among the Orgs seen in the Org Spirit World. Plug Org was a very arrogant, prideful, confident, selfish and boastful Org. He is very arrogant, stubborn and confident and it is shown that he doesn't respect his enemies, just like other orgs. He is very boastful, destructive, chaotic, power-hungry and thinks he always wins. He very appreciate his fire power and thought he can easily defeat the rangers. He is even somehow more arrogant than Turbine Org. His arrogance and egoism is shown as he went first in battle and ignored Turbine Org's warning about the Jungle Sword. His arrogance and stubborness led to his demise in the battle. Powers and Abilities * '''Durability: '''Whilst nowhere near as durable and Turbine Org, and in another universe entirely from later monsters, Plug Org was shown to be able to be slammed into a tree by Danny and be unfazed. A scratch on the side of his face from Alyssa's claws also did nothing. * '''Lighting Beams:' Plug Org can fire yellow colored beams of electricity from his plug shaped left hand. * Lighting Bolts: '''Plug Org can fire yellow colored electric bolts from the antennas on both of his shoulders. ** '''Shoulder Bolts: '''Plug Org can also fire yellow lightning from spots on his shoulder in conjunction with his shoulder beams. These could take out Alyssa and Taylor in one hit. * '''Energy Combination: '''Plug Org can combine his energies with an ally, as shown when he combined his power with Plug Org to perform their strongest attacks * '''Teleportation: '''Plug Org can teleport to any location at will. Arsenals * '''Fist: '''Plug Org's right hand is a fist which he can use in combat. * '''Plug Hand: '''Plug Org's left hand is a plug which he can launch lightning attacks from. ** '''Lighting Beams: Plug Org can fire yellow colored beams of electricity from his plug shaped left hand. This was shown to be powerful enough to blast a massive tower into scrap pieces. ** Double Energy Beam: By combing his power with Turbine Org, they can fire two strong energy beams (with Plug Org's coming from his hand). In Plug Org's case, this consisted of charging up yellow electricity into his chest and then firing it from his left hand. This is their strongest combined attack as it knocked down all five Rangers in one blast. See Also * Plugma Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Wyner Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Characters with teleportation